


Вторые шансы /Second Chances

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: Магда уезжает на автобусе, в Калифорнию; Мэри - неизвестно куда, проветрить голову, а Дин ... ну, Дин все еще здесь.12.04. American Nightmare - "Американский кошмар"





	Вторые шансы /Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Second Chances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520079) by [hunenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunenka/pseuds/hunenka). 



За те семь часов, что они провели в дороге, возвращаясь из Айовы, Сэм и Дин едва ли обменялись сотней слов; поскольку, хотя Дин и обещался не быть говнюком, но и быть личным Сэмовым мозгоправом он тоже не собирался, хотя тот постоянно доставал его, расценивая каждую попытку Дина поговорить ни о чём как повод для очередной лекции на тему чувств, которые Дин должен ощущать и откровенно излить на Сэма вот _прямо сейчас_.

А у Дина быстро заканчиваются способы сказать " _Отвали, чувак_ ", за исключением настолько радикальных, что их определенно нельзя будет назвать иначе, чем говнистыми. Что возвращает нас к исходной точке.

Так что тем для бесед не слишком много.

Всё же, когда они паркуют машину в бункерном гараже, рефлекс старшего брата заставляет Дина спросить: "Ты голодный? Я могу изобразить чего-нибудь на ужин по-быстрому".

Сэм отрицательно качает головой и широко зевает. "Нет, я пас". Он задирает руки вверх и болезненно мычит, потягиваясь: "Провести связанным в чертовом подвале много часов, а потом еще и весь день в машине согнувшись - моя спина сейчас просто отвалится. Так что я в душ, и спать".

Еще совсем не поздно, вообще-то, но Дин согласно кивает: "Ладно. Спокойной ночи."

"Доброй ночи".

Дин проводит рукой по крыше Детки - спокойной ночи - и выходит из гаража вслед за Сэмом. Сэм заворачивает в ванную, а Дин идет прямиком к себе в комнату, снимает там куртку, умывается, стягивает ботинки, садится на край кровати. И смотрит в стену.

Он устал, но это не та усталость, которой он был бы рад; не та, что остановила бы карусель мыслей в его голове. Хреново. К счастью, у Дина большой опыт в том, как прогонять ненужные мысли.

Итак, он не думает о том, что мамы здесь нет, и причина тому - она скучает по своей фальшивой радостной Степфордской-семье-на-Небесах, так скучает, что для настоящих сыновей её уже не остаётся.

Он не думает о том, что ей бы даже не пришлось воевать в этом сволочном незнакомом мире, если бы не Дин; его вина, что она вернулась и страдает из-за этого.

Он не думает об аде, через который та британская сучка пропустила Сэма; да ещё и уход мамы, от которого Сэм не оправился тоже, потому он всё больше ворчит на Дина за его, Диново, неумение разгрести дерьмо в своей жизни; да вот только он сам с собой разобраться не может.

Он не думает о том, что ночью чуть не убил невинную женщину; улыбался, болтая с ней, а сам держал палец на спуске пистолета, готовый и желающий выстрелить.

Вместо этого он думает о бедной девчонке, о Магде, с её экстрасенсорными способностями, которыми она невольно убила двух человек; о Магде, травмированной потерей всей своей семьи. Думает, как она сидит в автобусе, едущем по шоссе в Калифорнию, одинокая, напуганная. Довольно удручающая картина, и к тому же, учитывая её неумение контролировать свою силу - в будущем это может стать большой проблемой.

Чтобы она пришла в себя, будет недостаточно лишь простора широких равнин и благожелательности её тетки, которую она и не видела-то раньше никогда.

Дин думает о тех экстрасенсах, которых они знали когда-то, вспоминая лица умерших друзей. Но ведь среди других, подобных им, наверняка должны быть люди с навыками, как у Памелы или у Миссури (умершей от инсульта, пока Дин был в Чистилище); люди, умеющие контролировать свою силу. Они могут обучить этому Магду. Надо позвонить кое-кому из охотников завтра, спросить, не порекомендуют ли кого. 

И попросить Сэма удостовериться, что Магда благополучно добралась к своей тётке. Хотя, Сэм наверняка уже сделал это, поскольку не мог не заметить привязанности ребенка к себе.  
В любом случае, Магда теперь пополнила длинный список тех, за кем им приходится время от времени присматривать.

Именно мысль об этом наводит его на воспоминания о другой девочке - женщине, на самом-то деле - о том, как Дин и Сэм посадили её на автобус, чтобы она могла ехать туда, где её жизнь получит второй шанс. И видеть, как Тина ухватилась за этот шанс, вцепилась в него изо всех сил, было действительно приятно. Может, Дин стал с возрастом немного сентиментальным, но счастливый конец делает его, ну... счастливым.

Наверное именно это объясняет, почему Дин внезапно берет телефон и набирает номер Тины.

Она поднимает трубку после третьего звонка. "Дин?"

"Привет, Тина."

"Погоди минутку, - раздается стук, потом звон посуды, потом приглушенное ругательство. - Ладно, я тут".

"Я тебя отвлек от чего-то, Тина?"

"Я готовлю. Ну, типа..."

"Пытаешься готовить," - подхватывает Дин, исходя из прошлого опыта. Тина утвердительно хмыкает. "А разве не ты говорила, что результатом последней попытки было решение ограничиться едой на вынос и разогревом полуфабрикатов?"

"Расширяю свои горизонты". 

"Отважно и заслуживает похвалы. Что у тебя на этот раз?"

"Должен быть куриный суп с лапшой, но что-то не срослось, - Вздох. - Наверное, придется вылить в унитаз."

"Да ладно, неужто так плохо?"

"Я ведь рассказывала, что мой третий бывший муж называл меня кухонным террористом, да?"

"Ну, еще ты рассказывала, что он был первостатейным мудаком, так что забей. Давай лучше к делу. Ибо почти нет такой еды, которую нельзя спасти, добавив немного специй".

"Точно. Ты же эксперт, Мистер Сотня-видов-макарон-с-сыром."

"Именно. Запиши это у себя на лбу. Давай, скажи мне, что там у тебя есть вообще, чтобы я смог чего-нибудь придумать."

Звук открывающегося кухонного шкафа. "Погоди. Думаю, тут у меня в основном то, что ты покупал, когда помогал при переезде. Ага. Кайенский перец, чили, корица... нет, даже я в курсе, что она тут не нужна... Розмарин, тимьян, лавровый лист, базилик. Гранулированный чеснок. О! Ещё копченая паприка".

"Отлично. Теперь делаем так..." - Дин удобно устраивается на кровати, закидывая руку за голову, и диктует Тине, чем приправить суп, пока та наконец не соглашается, что так вполне съедобно и даже вкусно. "Видишь?" Он в открытую гордо ухмыляется. "Падай в ножки"

"Иди нахер." - вежливо отвечает Тина.

"Следите за языком, юная леди." Ему всегда хотелось это сказать.

"В жопу это, - говорит она тем же тоном. - У меня уже крыша едет от игры в милую приличную девочку на публике, где-то же я должна расслабиться. А раз уж кое-кто уговорил меня завязать с выпивкой, пока моя новая печенка еще бодра и здорова..."

"Да ладно тебе!"

"...я считаю, что ты хотя бы мою ругань обязан выслушать. Мне нравится, когда есть живая аудитория".

Это Дин понимает; годы, которые он провёл в одиночестве за рулём, научили его такому же. "Ладно, отжигай. Я весь внимание. Покажи класс."

На той стороне Тина набирает воздуху и начинает сыпать ругательствами с таким наслаждением, что Дину приходится прикрыть рот рукой, чтобы не ржать громко; он ведь не хочет помешать ей, ибо 1) она так веселится, что это просто заразно; и 2) некоторые выражения даже он слышит впервые и не против поучиться, хоть и предпочитает классический набор.

Это длится минуты три, пока она не прерывается - главным образом, подозревает Дин, потому что дыхания не хватило. " Ух ты. Это было впечатляюще."

"Падай в ножки".

"Я бы не против, но разогнуться от смеха не могу. Кстати, спасибо. Именно это мне и было нужно".

"Всегда пожалуйста".

"Правда, _действительно_ было нужно."

"Эй, Дин?"

"Да?"

"Ты вообще в порядке? Всё хорошо? Знаешь, когда мы говорили в прошлый раз, у тебя был голос такой... зловещий."

Верно. Тот краткий звонок был накануне его визита к Амаре с душе-бомбой за пазухой. "Да, конечно. Сейчас я в порядке." Надо же, прошло-то всего чуть больше недели. А сколькое изменилось.

"Ага. Так вот отчего тебе _действительно_ нужно было посмеяться. Оттого, что ты в полном порядке".

"Да в порядке я!"

"Дин, не засирай мне мозги этим дерьмом. Тебя ведь что-то беспокоит, я чую."

Дин резко тянет носом, замирает и медленно выпускает воздух. "Скажем так, внезапное воссоединение с той частью семьи, которую я даже не думал ещё когда-нибудь увидеть. Это оказалось не так офигенно, как звучит". Что он за дерьмовый сын, раз говорит такое? Ему надо быть счастливым, просто счастливым тем, что мама вернулась - исключая то, что она ушла снова, а ведь ушла же? - и он точно не должен ощущать себя расстроенным, разочарованным и испытывать боль. Но он испытывает.

Он не круглый дурак, конечно, и понимает, что иногда ты должен дать людям возможность немного побыть наедине с собой, и что ты должен быть готовым понять и дать время. Но не понимает, почему это "ты" всегда переводится как "Дин"; почему именно он должен позволять им уйти, словно это не парализует его болью настолько сильной, что он просто двигаться не сможет, если осознает это полностью.

"Дин?" - голос Тины обеспокоенно-нетерпелив, он слышит по её тону, что отключился от разговора с ней - кто знает, как уже долго. "Дин, ты здесь?"

"А... ага." - звучит не очень. Он поправляется: "Да, я просто... просто есть кое-какое дерьмо, что мне надо разгрести. Вот только придумаю, как именно."

Тина ничего не говорит, Дин тоже замолкает. В комнате тишина. За её закрытой дверью весь остальной бункер тоже погружен в молчание.

"Слушай, Дин, - в конце-концов начинает Тина, и её девчачий голос странным образом вдруг выдаёт все те сокрытые годы её жизни, которых больше не видно на её лице. - Если тебе вдруг захочется об этом поговорить, я всегда здесь".

"Знаю".

Вероятно, Тина ждет от Дина продолжения. Поняв, что он не собирается делать этого, она добавляет: "И, знаешь... если захочется надраться и на время забить на это... я составлю тебе компанию. Что-нибудь розовое и сладкое, с маленьким зонтиком в бокале".

Дин готов поцеловать её за разворот темы. "Гадость какая, я такого не пью".

"Боишься привыкнуть к хорошему?"

"Да ни в жизнь". Он же не Кроули.

"Значит, вызов принят?"

"Ладно. Но если у меня будет моральная травма, я подам на тебя в суд".

"Договорились".

Дин перекладывает телефон в другую руку: "Ну, расскажи мне, как тебе снова в старшеклассницах?" В фальшивых документах, которые они с Сэмом сделали для Тины, её годом рождения прописан 1999-й, это самая ранняя дата, которую они рискнули вписать, не боясь вызвать подозрений.

"В первый раз мне было гораздо веселее, я тебе скажу. Так утомительно быть прилежной и ответственной ученицей. Но, по крайней мере, учителям я нравлюсь гораздо больше, чем когда была настоящим подростком. Даже мисс Кинни довольна мной, можешь себе представить?"

"Да ну?" - Дин вспоминает виденную в прошлом году химичку, с которой он познакомился, выдавая себя за законного опекуна Тины на родительском собрании; он тогда усиленно расточал улыбки и своё обаяние всему контингенту её учителей, вспомнив свой многолетний опыт подобного рода действий, исполняемых некогда для Сэма. Единственной из учителей, кто не купилась на его очарование, была Кинни. "Ты что - дала ей взятку?" Хотя, эта мадам сорока с лишним лет и на взятку бы не купилась.

"А вот и нет. Усердная зубрежка, все её тесты прошла как по маслу. Как только ты справляешься во всем этим, она начинает обращаться с тобой как с человеком".

"Ух ты. Уверена, что с ней всё чисто? "

"Ага, я проверяла, как ты учил. Не демон и не перевертыш. Просто надменная училка, свысока смотрящая на всех, кто учится хуже, чем на пятерки, - Тина фыркает. - Но теперь она взяла меня под крылышко. Даже предложила написать мне рекомендательное письмо для колледжа".

"Ха". Это не зависть шевелится внутри него - всего лишь сожаление. Дин понимает, что ему уже не удалась бы и попытка пожить какой-то новой, лучшей жизнью, подобно Тине; даже умудрись он остаться сопливым пацаном без Метки. Такие вторые шансы - не для него. "Так значит, ты и впрямь собираешься в колледж, в студенточки. Это круто".

"Похоже, да, - она издаёт неуверенный смешок. - Конечно, школу я пока не выбрала, да меня могут и не принять; а если даже примут, нет гарантии, что я продержусь больше одного семестра".

"Тина. У тебя всё будет отлично". Дин уверен в этом; она ведь не слабачка, она боец.

Тина уклончиво хмыкает.

"Я серьёзно. Ты способна это сделать".

"Я понимаю, это разумно. Но... это так странно, знаешь? Всё так хорошо устраивается с тех пор, как я перезапустила свою жизнь, не привыкла я к такому. Постоянно жду, что всё опять покатится к черту".

"А, мне это знакомо". Он так часто обжигался, что теперь его первая реакция на что-то хорошее в жизни: " _Ну, это ненадолго_ "; вот разве что в припадке сильного оптимизма он способен подумать: " _Пусть это продлится чуть подольше, ну пожалуйста_ ". И да - со своей обычной первой реакцией он часто прав, только чему тут радоваться. Но всё-таки глубоко внутри него никогда полностью не гаснет крошечная искра глупой надежды. "И знаю, это страшно, просто как..."

"Адски страшно, хочешь сказать".

"Просто адски, - легко договаривает он. - И самое херовое то, что так дело идет именно с вещами, которых ты действительно хочешь".

"Да, я в курсе, - Тина прокашливается, а когда снова заговаривает, голос её кажется гораздо решительнее. - Вот поэтому-то я и буду всеми силами драться за это. Верно?"

"Так-то лучше. А если тебе нужна помощь со всякой хренью типа заявлений в колледж или любой другой фигнёй, то мы с Сэмом всегда на посту". 

"Спасибо, Дин. Я тоже всегда готова помочь вам, - она фыркает. - Хоть и не знаю, что могу для тебя сделать... разве несколько советов относительно твоего гардероба".

"А что не так с моим гардеробом?"

"Ничего, - сладко сообщает она. - А ты не планировал обратиться за профессиональной помощью по поводу своей фланеле-зависимости?"

"Заткнись." И когда она перестает наконец над ним смеяться, он говорит: "Просто для справки - ты мне помогаешь. Так что, да - спасибо."

"За что это? не то, чтобы я выдаю какие-то просветляющие, жизне-определяющие мудрые поучения или что там ещё в том же духе".

"В точку."

Тина фыркает: "Ну, всегда рада помочь". Она делает паузу. "Слушай, мне, наверное, пора. На завтра сочинение задали, мне надо дописать."

"Ладно. Береги себя, Тина."

"Ты тоже, Дин. Пока."

"Пока."

Дин отключается, откладывает телефон и садится, оглядывая комнату в поисках какого-нибудь дела, чтобы отвлечься от мелькающей карусели мыслей, что не даёт покоя его голове. Работа, которую он делает руками, всегда чудесным образом помогала ему прочистить мозги; но сейчас все машины в гараже полностью исправны, всё оружие вычищено, ничто в бункере не требует починки. И чем теперь заняться?

Будто в ответ, в желудке у Дина урчит; в тишине комнаты это слышно отчетливо.

"Понял тебя." - говорит он и встает; выйдя из комнаты, он идет коридорами бункера, еще более пустыми и холодными, чем обычно.

Он зажигает на кухне свет и открывает холодильник, хмуря брови от представшей пред ним картины. Надо же, совсем забыл. Там полно продуктов, купленных Дином перед тем, как мама ушла. Он думал, что приготовит шикарный ужин, ведь ничто так не заявляет о семье, как совместное поедание домашней готовки за большим столом после удачной охоты.

Да уж. Действительно.

Он стоит и смотрит на содержимое холодильника, перебирая в уме блюда, которые он планировал приготовить. Их немало. Этот ужин должен был стать особенным.

Пожав плечами, он начинает выкладывать продукты из холодильника на стол, один за другим. Потом находит закладки на рецепты в своем телефоне, внимательно их штудирует. Некоторые довольно сложны. Это займёт несколько часов. Отлично. Дин всё-таки будет готовить свой изысканный великолепный ужин. 

Неважно, что ему придется есть это одному; пусть это будет репетиция, возможность отполировать всё до блеска. По крайней мере тогда, когда мама вернется, всё будет сделано идеально.


End file.
